goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and David kill the Backyardigans and get ungrounded
Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Announcer, Evil Ivy-Salli Pablo-Kimberly Tyrone-Kendra Uniqua-Ivy Tasha-Princess Austin, Jet the Hawk-Young Guy E/D's dad-Diesel E/D's mom-Kate Ivy-Emma Plot Eric and David get ungrounded for killing the Backyardigans but Evil Ivy gets beaten up by Jet. Transcript Eric: Let's see what's on TV. David: Great idea, Eric. Announcer: And now, it is time for the Backyardigans on Nick Jr. Eric: OH NO not those stupid animals! I hate the Backyardigans because they're major enemies of YankieDude5000 and Sarah West! David: So do I. We are going to kill the characters. (On TV) Eric: Stand back. We will kill you. Pablo: No no no no no no no no no no! Tyrone: No no no no no no no no no! Uniqua: No no no no no no no no no! Tasha: No no no no no no no no no no! Austin: No no no no no no no no no no! David: Too bad. (censored) Eric: Yay! We killed the characters. (At home) Announcer: We interrupt your program. Here's because: While the Blaze and the Monster Machines credits were finishing up and Blaze, AJ, and Gabby were doing their goodbyes to the viewers, the Backyardigans were killed by two boys named Eric and David, so the Backyardigans' show isn't coming up next on Nick Jr. But if their parents are watching this private announcement, please ground them. And if you want to watch the Backyardigans' show, get their episodes Mission to Mars, Escape From The Tower, Tale of the Mighty Knights, and other Backyardigans episodes on DVD. Let's skip to Dora the Explorer, followed by PAW Patrol, and later Max & Ruby, only on Nick Jr.!. E/D's dad: Eric and David, thanks for killing the Backyardigans. We hated their show along with Barney, Dora the Explorer, Dora and Friends: Into the City!, Caillou, Little Bill, Strawberry Shortcake, Arthur, Daniel Tiger, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Word World, Super Why, Sid the Science Kid, Dinosaur Train, Dragon Tales, Blue's Clues, the Wonder Pets, the Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Peg + Cat, Martha Speaks, Cyberchase, Little Bear, Franklin the Turtle, Peppa Pig, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Team Umizoomi, Ni-Ho Kai Lan, Bubble Guppies, Sesame Street, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Thomas the Train & Friends, Teletubbies, Curious George, Nature Cat, Splash and Bubbles, VeggieTales, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Ovide and the Gang, Toot and Puddle, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Rusty Rivets, Ranger Rob, Max & Ruby, Hi-5, The Save-Ums and other baby shows. E/D's mom: You are ungrounded forever. Ivy: You can do whatever you want. Evil Ivy: (Custard's sound effect) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) It can't be. I loved the Backyardigans and you should be grounded for this. E/D's dad: Shut up, Evil Ivy. You are grounded for being a Backyardigans fan. E/D's mom: And for that, someone will beat you up. Do you know what? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Evil Ivy: I don't want to be beaten by Jet. Ivy: That's right, Jet will beat you up with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, beat my evil clone up. Jet: Prepare to die! (censored) Jet: This is what you get for becoming a fan of the Backyardigans. Ivy: We will go to Dave and Buster's later on. Jet: Let's celebrate the Backyardigans dead for good. (Music Plays) (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves